disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170126031152
Episode 6: Saturday Day Fever The Contestants were watching as their tank dancing video went viral. It had more views than Random could count, was was only 3, so, do the math. All Except Run, sitting in the corner, in tears and shaking in fear chanting Waco again and again. The team tried to comfort him and only made him panic as he had wild hallucinations of Waco and being trapped in a burning building. They didn’t know what to do, but someone was behind this, the person who is giving Run the chant, tried to trap Eljuan and put Gogo to near death, but who ? It was elimination time Run won as the new team captain and here are the votes Random: 2 Pixar: 3 DarthTyler: 4 Sora: 8 Run: 8 (plus his two votes) Two left, which one to leave ? Poolol: 10 DPSWM: 60 Everyone looked in shock as DPSWm was frozen, Poolol even shed tears. Now that elimination was over with, it was challenge time, Random noticed that his jar of cookies was missing. Random demanded both a refund and to go looking for them, the challenge was ish to go find Random’s cookies, BestFriends said that looking for cookies was useless but he got owned and punched in the face. While the down to 6 League was roaming through the streets of Jakarta. Eljuan and Sweetiepie were working on a rap called Icy Icy Baby. Run was too creeped and terrified to move and so was put in a tuk tuk which Random had to drive, at the last minute, they thought it was a bad idea, it was a very bad idea. Random drove through the streets like the maniac, Sora was even gripping onto the tuk tuk was dear life and Random violently drove round the roundabout, Jam finally found a trail of crumbs leading to a bush and a jar, right there. But the challenge wasn’t over yet, he found the jar but no cookies. Random decided to drive blindfolded while Pixar and DarthTyler, hang on the dear life to each other as the tuk tuk violently lost wheels and crashed into a nightclub. There was a gang of people with Random’s cookies, he demanded they be given back, but only if he dances for the club. Team Crossers witnessed the explosion and Diamond took a stick to the face. They investigated to see a crashed Tuk Tuk and Random having a spaz attack. The Bouncer asked that they should neter if they provide entertainment. Eljuan did just that, by standing on the massive Turntable and started rapping while the turntable kept spinning and making him sick. Sweetiepie joined in and instead of being sick decided to run around the turntable, However, to sabotage the team, A shadowy figure turned up the speed of the turntable and sent Sweetiepie into the Dance Floor and onto Random. AngieStripper looked to the bouncer and started flrting with him to distract him while Run and Poolol, depressed as ever started to dance. While Poolol got the hang of it and started dancing all around, while people crowded around. Run starred to a shadowy figure with whiskey and a strange pinwheel. Run instanly ran around shouting “Whiskey, I’ve got to Go-Go !” and knocked Random onto the stage, Random started doing the chicken dance and eventually so did all of the League. When they did that Team Crossers got up on the Turntable and danced too to YMCA. Both teams had succeeded and got half a cookie each. No one was up for elimination. It’s up to you guys now, but it isn’t who you want to leave, it’s a would you rather question, Answer it below https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfgNOphj8Y2Y8Q1FBdydDzu0Jhkm_RDQdWNIL_A8WVr63sGKA/viewform What will this “Shadowy Figure” do next ?, who will they target next ?. Also in most episodes, there is hidden reference, can you spot today’s hidden reference ?. Also it is hiddden and it is NOT Saturday Night Fever See you next episode…. Or will I ?